A typical drum set includes a kick drum, which is a large bass drum that produces a low-pitched sound. The kick drum is typically cylindrical and has a diameter that is larger than its depth. Kick drums are often too large to be handheld and are therefore mounted in some way, for example on a floor stand. Using such a setup, to play the kick drum, one or more kick drum beaters are provided to hit the drum head. For example, during a concert or practice session, a typical arrangement is to mount the drum beater on a foot pedal, which a drummer can use to actuate the drum beater toward the kick drum and strike the kick drum. This arrangement leaves the drummer's hands free to play any number of other drums and cymbals simultaneously, thereby producing a fuller and richer drum chorus.
Traditionally, microphones are responsible for picking up kick drum sounds using sensed vibrations of the drum head itself. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,124,967 to Morton, titled “Microphone systems for base drums and other instruments.” In this device, a microphone system and microphone mount system are integrated directly into a drum head to capture drum sounds. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,633 to Coolidge, titled “Sound Augmentation System and Method for a Drum.” In this device, a sound augmentation system for a drum includes a wave generator for producing an electrical signal, an amplifier for amplifying the electrical signal, and a driver for translating the amplified electrical signal to a plurality of sound waves. In operation, a strike of the drum head produces amplified sound waves that emanate from the body of the drum.
One problem with such traditional devices is that they are susceptible to many false triggers, particularly in environments with ambient noise and/or active musicians. For example, if a musician performs stunts on stage and contacts or influences the drum, directly or indirectly (such as by moving it or standing on it) unwanted drum sounds can be inadvertently triggered during concert. In addition, large speakers on stage can vibrate drum heads, causing a false trigger. Moreover, when switching drums in the drum setup, settings have to be adjusted, which can cause a problem if many different drums are used or if a drum breaks during a show and needs to be replaced. What is needed is a solution that accurately senses signals indicating that the kick drum has been hit, thereby reducing or eliminating false triggers, and is robust enough to endure harsh tour conditions and exuberance on stage.